Can I marry both of them?
by AllyAnita100
Summary: When Edward loses his family to a pack of newborn vampires he goes through depression and slowly becomes distant from Bella. Matters become worse as Bella runs into an old friend who claims that he's changed and that he's better for her. It's not Jacob.
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ Hey guys just a little AN I'm here with a new story hope you guys like it. By the way if you were wondering about Edward's Love that story is finished, yes that was the last chapter. Make sure to review**. =)

"_I'm coming to get you, you little rascal." Edward yelled at me from a mile away._

_We had been washing the car together until I decided to make things a little more fun by hosing him with water…I was now running for my life._

"_That is if you ever catch me you slowpoke" I yelled back knowing I would just suffer the consequences when he caught up. I quickly sped up and hid under the large tree that'd been in our backyard for who knows how long. I didn't expect to stay here long, Edward was going to catch me easily but I enjoyed our fun. I watched him stop and look around just a few metres away from where I was crouched. His beautiful bronze hair moving in the wind as his golden eyes searched for me. In less than 3 seconds I was hoisted up in his arms._

"_And just where did you get the assumption that I wasn't going to catch up with you in less than a minute even with my pretend human running?" Edward looked down at me with that same crooked smile I loved._

_Then he abruptly put me down and began tickling me. I shrieked and began laughing._

"_What are….you..doing" I tried to say in between laughs_

"_Oh just a little payback" he responded_

_When he finally stopped he turned me around and said " I love you Bella."_

I studied Edward, the husband I vowed to love, the man I could barely talk to anymore. He held my gaze his jaw set and his eyes distant as he retreated somewhere inside, somewhere where I couldn't follow, somewhere safe from me. The urge to knock over his luggage and jump in his arms flooded me, but I resisted. We weren't like that anymore.

"Well I should get going," he said

I nodded. "You're sure you have everything?" I asked for the millionth time

"I hope so" he paused "Bella…

"Yes" I responded much to quick. Whenever he would say my name like that I kept thinking he was going to say sorry I want us to be the way we were before the accident.

"Take care of yourself" and as usual I was disappointed

"I'll miss you" I blurted out unable to contain it.

"Uh…yes me too" he said

How was it that we had become so embarrassed to even admit to this much emotion?

He touched my shoulder in an attempt that I understood that was suppose to be a heartfelt goodbye. That was as much as we were capable of, it made me sad. I tried to smile for him.

"You're doing a great thing, the charity will really appreciate it especially all those kids, you're a hero" I laughed

He smiled. But then bent to gather the pull straps of his suitcases into one. "Email me tonight and I'll try to write back as soon as I can. Drive safe okay?"

"I will, I promise"

"Check the mailbox by the way" he said as he was preparing to leave. "Sometimes things crawl in there and hide." he said

With that odd parting he waved me good-bye. He didn't look back.

When I got back home I checked the mailbox. I smiled I opened a box, inside it was a stuffed bear. Edward knew how much I loved teddy bears he use to tease me telling me I was too old to still be obsessed with them but I didn't care. I had a whole collection at home. This one was really cute, it was small and white. Very loveable. I wished we were back to the way we once were.

AN/ So guys how'd you like the first chapter?


	2. I'm to blame

My alarm woke me up the next morning. I must've fallen asleep on the couch. Good thing my alarm was loud enough to be heard anywhere in the house. I stretched yawning as if 10 hours of sleep wasn't enough. I'm such a sleep addict. I got up to make myself breakfast and ate quietly alone. Then I cleared my dishes and went to get ready for work. It wasn't until I looked in the mirror to realise that I still had my mascara  
>on. Being too lazy to take it off I grabbed my purse and keys.<p>

Traffic was crazy as usual. No biggie for me. I walked in the clinic and waved hi to my secretaries. I stared at my name plate on the door before walking in. Dr. Bella Swan-Cullen.

There was another doctor who shared the clinic with me her name was Ms. Choy she wasn't liked too much by her patients unlike me. That's why she resented me. I personally believe she's being unreasonable, she'd be liked more if she could keep that attitude under control and actually show up on time.

It was a slow day not too many patients which wasn't good. I needed something to distract me. My mind kept wandering back to the horrible day. Back to the fight…..

_Edward and I were sitting on the sofa watching TV when he suddenly stood straight up, his eyes wide. I knew he had seen something._

"_Oh my God" he said_

_"What? Is something wrong?" I asked_

"_Incredibly, I have to go Bella" he said as he jumped up_

"_Go? Go where?"_

"_Italy, Carlisle and Esme are going to fight the Volturi I just read Carlisle's mind."_

"_Why on earth would the fight the volturi?"_

"_I'm not sure but it had something to do with you"_

"_Then I'm coming"_

"_NO YOU'RE NOT!" he yelled and ran_

I remembered the feeling as I sat there bewildered by what just happened. I ended up taking a plane following him and managed to get in the castle…..but that's all I remember apparently I blacked out somehow. Edward wouldn't tell me the details but I do remember that devastated look on his face when he told me he had lost, the Volturi killed Carlisle and Esme for reasons we know not of.

I sat up straight at my desk. Those memories had haunted me for a long time. Whenever I was alone they would just pop up. But what was most sickening was that I knew that Edward felt that he had lost Carlisle and Esme because of me and I knew it too. He had never said it but I could tell that there was apart of him and I didn't know how dominant that part was…..but nonetheless a part that blamed me.

I jolted awake from my daydreaming when my secretary Annie knocked on the door. Doctor there is a new patient here waiting for you. I've just set up his files. He's new.

"Let him in" I said

I got up on my feet to greet the new patient with a handshake when my jaw dropped.

It couldn't be him!


	3. It's you!

My Jaw dropped as I looked him over. It couldn't be him!

…Could it?

Standing in front of me was the man who use to be my best friend, my buddy through elementary, high school and University. Then man who I knew to be dead.

As soon as the secretary left us he strode over to me and embraced me in a hug.

"I've missed you so much Bella" he said

My jaw still being open I wasn't able to comprehend what he was saying. He pulled back to look at me. The seconds ticked away.

He smiled as he said "I know what you're thinking, let me explain, the last time you saw me….he started but I cut him off as I jumped in his arms. Finally being able to comprehend that he was actually here in the flesh.

"Oh my God, you're actually here, you're alive oh my God!" I started sobbing into his shirt.

He patted my back "Shhhh I know it's okay babe" he said making me cry even harder when I heard the old nickname he use to use for me.

When I finally calmed down I demanded the truth. As much as I was overjoyed to see that he was still I alive I wanted to know how?

" How can you still be alive" I asked

"Well I'm not exactly"

"What do you mean?"

"Bella I'm a vampire"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ANGELUS"

* * *

><p>AN Sorry guys I know this is short but I haven't updated in a while and I wanted to get back to you guys somehow. The next chapter will be longer, I promise :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but now this story is back and running!

Oh my God…

Oh God…

NO this could NOT be possible…

It's a joke, it has to be…

Come on Angel start laughing tell me it's all a joke…

Much to my dismay he did not. Angel starred right back into my eyes solemnly.

"How?" I managed to choke out.

He sighed. "It's a long story but to begin with you already know how I had gone missing 3 years ago when I went on that hunting trip. Well it wasn't any ordinary hunter being attacked by the hunted tragedy. I swear that Berlin (the guy whom I went with) shot me and robbed me. He used the whole let's go hunting and using my extreme sport/adventurous passion to get what he wanted. He had recently lost his job and he knew how I had a lot of money. But to go as far as to try and kill me well that's just…insane!"

His eyes were wide and he was trembling with anger. I tried to put my hand on his shoulder as an attempt to comfort him but he shook his head and after waiting a few seconds he seemed to have calmed down a bit.

"I was still alive after he shot me from behind. The bullet had pierced my shoulder, my blood spreading on the jungle ground as I was drifting in and out of conscience. I knew that if the bullet didn't kill me some wild animal would. I couldn't even scream for help as that would attract any animal in that jungle. Berlin had taken my rifle along with him. That bas" - he stopped as he realized my low tolerance for swear words.

"So as I lay there hopelessly as God formed a miracle. I heard some footsteps that I was certain must've been a human's. So I decided that I must take a risk and call out. But he didn't hear me. I called out again but to no avail. So I took out a lighter and prayed silently as this was my last hope. I flung the lighter as far as I could in his direction, hoping with all my might that it would light and he would see it. I knew it was a greater risk than calling out because first of all I could start a forest fire and secondly I would die in the fire. But what chance did I have?"

Luck was on my side as he saw the fire. I called out again and lifted my right arm, the one that hadn't been shot. He saw me and came running towards me. He quickly put out the fire with some water from his water bottle. He knelt down beside me and told me I took quite a risk possible developing a forest fire. I told him we all did whatever possible in order to survive."

I starred at him in admiration and in pity at what my poor friend had to do suffer through.

"So anyways the man brought me to his a nearby hospital and-

"Wait a second, I stopped him, if you survived how are you a vampire?"

"My dear, you never quite let me finish," Angel said with a smile.

"So as I was saying by the time they brought me to the hospital I had already lost too much blood. As the drive from the jungle to the hospital was quite long. I died on August 17th, 2009." He stated calmly

I gasped, tears forming in my eyes.

"I also don't remember too much of the details part of me doesn't really want to know I just know that I Angelus dies on August 17th, 2009."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Don't forget to review guys!

Chapter 5

It had been 3 days since Angel had dropped by. To be honest I can't really recall what happened exactly after he uttered those words of his death. I don't want to think about it but I must. Angel doesn't know who turned him and he's desperately trying to search for who it is. I had said I would help him. But how? I wish Carlisle and Esme were still alive, they would know how to help.

I suddenly had an urge to slap myself in the face. How could I just think that. To only wish for them being alive (or since they were vampires the more appropriate term would be called existing) just for my own satisfaction and then they can go back into the ground after I'm done. That last part I thought of sarcastically of course. Ugh what wrong with me. I put my head on my desk. I knew my patients were getting annoyed with me as I never kept them waiting for too long. But I just couldn't help myself today. I needed time to think.

I considered calling Edward…nah I was too much of a coward.

So I got up, took a deep breath and opened my office door to an awaiting crowd of patients. I plastered a welcoming smile on my face and picked up the first file. .. it's about time I started my day.

I drove home just thinking about everything. What Angel said was a lot to consume. I decided to give my brain a break before it exploded. I should speak to Angel again. See how he's doing. So I did something I almost never do while driving. I took out my iPhone and looked for the new number of his he had given me. But after a few rings I gave up.

I arrived home and decided to check my email. I had a new email from Edward:

_Hello Bella,_

_Everything here is fine. I hope you are doing well. Keep updating me on your status please._

_Edward._

I just real that over and over again. Is that really all he wrote. Ughhh what's wrong with him. I had sent him a full paragraph asking him how he was, what he was doing, what was it like, I was fine and missing him, and this is all he wrote! I thought that he might be more comfortable with emailing me as I always found it easier to talk to people through social networking and emails than in person. So I thought he might open up a bit as we weren't face to face. But no!

I knew I was whining like a child but I missed the old Edward who was overprotective, loving and even obsessive. This new Edward was driving me nuts!

Okay, okay Bella stop it, you know what he's been through give it time. You are a strong, independent, and smart girl, stop acting like this.

I heated the food Edward had made from me in advance as everyone knew how bad my cooking skills were. I brought it on my couch and watched TV while eating. I remembered how Edward hated when I did that.

(flashback)

"_Bella…love, do you have to eat on the couch why don't we sit at the dining table and eat like normal people?" _

"_Well Edward you are not a normal person, besides I like eating here, this is how I ate when I lived with mom and dad."_

"_Well I don't think it's mannerly."_

_I stuck my tongue out at him._

"_Hmm that's not mannerly either."_

_So I kicked him lightly._

"_Seems as though I'll have to teach you something about mannerism." he said with a crooked grin._

_And with that he quickly ran his hand up my side._

"_Ack, EDWARD! You know that tickles." But then I saw that expression on his face I dreaded the most.._

"_No no no you are not going to tickle me you-"_

_He cut me off by running his hand on my other side, and then quickly taking my plate and placing it aside I tried to run from him but to no avail. He quickly pinned me down and said, "going somewhere?"_

_He started ticking my stomach (my worst spot) and just watched me wither and laugh uncontrollably. "EDWARD, I'm going to get you for this!"I pushed him off of_

_me and ran. He followed and scooped me into his arms, tickling me again._

"_Please, hahaha please haha stop!" I begged._

"_Only if you say the magic words." He said relentlessly._

"_FINE…haha I ha LOVE YOU!"_

"_That's better," he said as he put me down, wrapping his arms around me._

I smiled at that memory, but then frowned as I wondered if we were ever going to have memories like that again.

A/N:Remember if you want this story to continue you gotta review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys,

I'm not sure if I want to continue with this story as it's not getting much reviews. So tell me of you want me to continue or I'll start a new one.


End file.
